criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Come the Acid
'''Come the Acid '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Little Pheadmouth and it's 26th case of the season, also the 2nd one to take place in Little Pheadmouth. Profile Amber Herrera and Philip Perry invited player to go with them on a carnival held by Turkish residents every year. When they arrived, they saw belly dancer Zeynep Kumar dead with her face brutually disfigured. Philip examined her body and confirmed that Zeynep was splashed with sulphuric acid and died in horrible pain. Team interrogated three people, Chief Vanya Bhakta's sister Trishna Joshi, homeless boy Ahmet, and victim's sister-in-law Deniz Barak. After heading back to the precinct, weapons expert Daria Lynn informed them that victim's brother is here and he thinks that he knows who killed Zeynep. Zeynep's brother Kemal Kumar, said that Zeynep was in bad terms with gangster Tess Pozie. After interrogating Tess, team investigated nearby park where Zeynep was before her murder. In park, they found voodo doll of Zeynep made by her sister-in-law Deniz, who said that she made it out of anger because Zeynep was treating her like she was a child. Team also spoke to Trishna again, who said Zeynep was bullying her in high school, and after so many years, she visited Trishna and baked her a cake because she felt bad for doing nasty things to her, but Trishna didn't accepted her apology due to severe bullying. Few minutes later, team spotted Ahmet selling Zeynep's stolen clothing. After confronting Ahmet, who said that needed money since Zeynep is dead and she couldn't take give him money anymore, team went to Turkish Restaurant where they've found threat to Zeynep written by Tess, who said that Zeynep borrowed money from her and didn't had enough to return. After speaking to Zeynep, team spoke to Kemal after they found out that he never supported Zeynep when she got married to member of Barak family, saying that Barak family has a bad history. After investigating carnival street one more time, team found enough evidence to arrest Deniz for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Deniz said that she did it for money. When Zeynep's husband (Deniz's brother) died, Zeynep inherited all of his money because she was planning to adopt a child. Even though Barak family is a wealthy one, Deniz felt betrayed that her brother gave Zeynep all of the money, so she decided to kill Zeynep. Deniz brought an acid bottle, followed Zeynep to the carnival and splashed her in the face with acid, leaving her to die in horrible pain. In courtroom, Deniz showed no remorse for the murder, saying that only thing that matters is that she and her mother are getting everything. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Deniz to 30 years in prison for horrible murder of her sister-in-law Zeynep Kumar. Post-trial, Philip wanted to talk with us about Morognium, saying that they need to find it before Demos. Team investigated the carnival, hoping that they will find some clues. There, they found note from one of Order of Specters agents, saying that they took Morognium with them. Team sent paper to Doris, who confirmed that person who wrote this note is no one else than Anya Ivanova, Russian agent that they met back in White Mountains. With Ben's help, team managed to contact Anya via video chat. Anya confessed that she was in OoS before, but she left them since she didn't wanted Venusville to be turned into a mess. Since she wasn't a senior agent, she never met Demos in person. When asked about their plans, Anya told the team to talk with John C. Birk, former agent who is going to help them since she is already in danger and has to save her own life. Then the video chat ended... Meanwhile, Chief Vanya Bhakta and her sister Trishna wanted to make a cake for Bruno who finally left the hospital. With the help of Kemal Kumar, team found all ingredients and successfully suprised Bruno who won the battle for his life. After all these events, team decided to speak with John C. Birk about OoS plans since Anya Ivanova couldn't say anything. However, team got a call from Bruno, who said that John was found decapitated... Summary Victim: * Zeynep Kumar (found splashed in the face with acid on the carnival). Murder Weapon: * Sulfuric Acid Killer: * Deniz Barak Suspects TJoshiVC26.png|Trishna Joshi AhmetVC26.png|Ahmet DBarakVC26.png|Deniz Barak KKumarVC26.png|Kemal Kumar TPozieVC26.png|Tess Pozie Quasi-suspect(s) PPerryVC25.png|Philip Perry BFilipovichVC26.png|Bruno Filipovich. Killer's Profile * The killer has access to acid. * The killer has a cat. * The killer drinks cold brew coffee. * The killer is female. * The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes